


Last Hope

by Kiterie



Series: 100 themes [9]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-07
Updated: 2008-10-07
Packaged: 2017-11-27 11:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiterie/pseuds/Kiterie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Symptoms don't lie and Iruka has them all</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Hope

Iruka wasn't sure when it had happened but there was no doubt as to his feelings. He had thought the tightness in his chest would fade over time. Instead it was joined by a light blush that seemed to dust his cheeks at the most inopportune times. Then, as though that wasn't enough, there had been the tingle like a small electrical shock that shot up his spine at the slightest physical contact. There was even a shakey feeling to his knees that worried him. But, the most unsettling feeling was when his breath caught in his throat, seemingly stuck just below his vocal cords.

At first he tried to ignore the symptoms but that only seemed to make them worse. Then he tried to reason them away. Anxiety, stress, or a million other little excuses that seemed to fit each individual 'spell.' But, it eventually became obvious that these were very much excuses and he only needed them when 'he' was around.

Realizing the truth, he'd avoided the man, hoping it would solve the problem. This only served to give him a whole new list of symptoms none of which were anywhere near as pleasant as the previous ones had been. It started with a bad mood and ended with one, but in between those two were others. He knew he was distracted, anxious, and far less patient than was normal for him.

Iruka tried to convince himself that it was pointless, that the other wasn't interested. And, despite the rather convincing argument he'd formed some small part of him kept piping up with a 'But he might be..." and he'd have to start the arguement with himself all over again.

And, just when he thought that maybe he'd managed to convince himself of that, he'd run into Kakashi again. The suprise had been enough to keep him from making a fool of himself. But, when the jounin had smiled and appoligized for not being around... the symptoms had returned full force and he couldn't utter a word as the jounin took his hand. The brief touch was like lighting across his skin. Despite that, all he could do was stare dumbfounded as the man summoned one of his dogs and wished him luck on his mission.

Since then, it was apparent any hope he had of denying the facts was lost. He smiled and held onto his last hope, that Kakashi felt the same. It wasn't until nearly a month later that he was able to thank the man. His chest had clenched tightly, and he smiled relishing the feeling and praying it would never fade. And, clinging desperately to his feelings and hope, he'd managed to invite the silver-haired man to dinner. When Kakashi accepted all his symptoms overwhelmed him joined by a warm feeling curling low in stomach.

Iruka didn't know when it happened, but he knew when he realized it.


End file.
